


When It Matters

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-15
Updated: 2007-02-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the final battle, they have each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Matters

She was hurting, head to foot, as she slipped inside the shower. Too many good friends were in hospital rooms, some not yet stable. She had not been able to stay, though. Once Roy had checked out okay, and gone to sit with his friend, Nightwing, she had left for the outskirts of town, ahead of the displaced citizens looking for room. If the Tower had still been available…

She sighed softly, closing her eyes in the water as reaction set in. She knew Huntress and Lady Blackhawk had gone back to the Aerie, but she needed the solid presence of a bed, hot water, and a non-moving place to fall apart.

The water wicked away her tears, but the wall was cold comfort against her shuddering body. She stayed there until the water ran cold, lost in the pain of all that had been lost.

The first she knew that he had come was his strong hands pulling her out of the freezing water, against his still bloody armor. A full, thick towel wrapped around her shoulders, before those arms tightened around her again, when she buried her face into his shoulder.

He didn't have to say a word, as her hands came up to unclasp the costume he wore. Her arms rose long enough for him to tuck the towel firmly in place around her, before she saw to getting him out of his gear. He could not help the groan as the weight was shifted off his shoulders. She placed a light kiss against his throat, a token of offered comfort that he followed through by claiming her mouth in a hard kiss of passion, trying to erase the day's battles from his mind.

When he pulled back, she had tears on her cheeks again, making him wipe at them with a gentle thumb, leaving a dark mark from the dirt on his hands. His eyes were hurting, as he took those tears to be a rebuff, a plea not to do this to her again.

She set his perceptions straight immediately, dropping her towel and pressing tight to his body. Neither grime nor sweat, blood nor dirt could deter her as she locked her hands around the back of his neck, one thigh sliding up over his hip as his hands came down, one under her leg, the other at the small of her back. He leaned back against the counter, and gasped when she rocked against his groin eagerly. It did not take more than a moment of her body on his to make him react with the full passion his kiss had promised.

Despite the aches in her body, she was able to pull herself up more, settling along his shaft and letting him sink deep within her. She moaned hungrily, feeling his hands clench hard on her leg and back. The marks of the battle rubbing off him onto her clean skin barely registered as she writhed for his hard thrusts, letting her mind sweep away the pain of the day in order to just feel.

With the age old knowing of one another's needs, they shuddered to release together. That was when his dams gave way, as he buried his face in her hair, and let the emotions flow.

No matter their circumstances, when it mattered, they knew what the other needed. She took him to the bed, knowing there would be time for showers later; right now, he needed her to hold him, just as she had needed him to make her body sing.

The world had gone to the brink of hell and the heroes had brought her back, but in one small motel room, there was only Oliver Queen, wrapped in the arms of Dinah Lance, leaving the world to itself for a few hours.


End file.
